Natural Disaster
by Amon Kashino
Summary: Ricky starts to try winning Amy over with a new attitude, but when an innocent friendship begins and starts to evolve he starts to re-evaluate his feelings and life. Hints of Amy/Ricky... Grace/Ricky Ashley/Ricky.
1. Chapter 1

**Natural Disaster**

**Secret Life of the American Teenager**

**By: Amon Kashino**

**Chapter I **

How did she end up in this situation? It wasn't exactly bad, just she didn't have much to say to the boy sitting next to her. She knew why she was stuck here though, her sidekick and partner in crime forgot her. Griffin was supposed to give her a ride when his parents came to pick him up... but it seemed he forgot and everyone else she knew left while she waited for Griffin.

Now she was sitting next to Ricky Underwood, and although she didn't exactly dislike him she never really knew what to say around him. He had sat next to her when he saw her and she asked for a ride only to find out his car's battery was dead.

So here they sat on the curb in front of school waiting for Ricky's foster mom to show up with the new battery.

"So..." Ricky said trying to start some small talk.

"So what?" Ashley replied.

"Well i can give you a ride once Margaret gets here."

Ashley just nodded, but it seemed Ricky didn't seem to give up so easily "I was gonna go to the mall to get a few things for John did you wanna come?"

"why?" she said looking towards him.

He shrugged "you got something better to do?"

Ashley was about to say yes when she realized if she went straight home only Amy would be there right now, and she didn't feel like calling Griffin to hang out so she sighed "sure whatever."

Ricky nodded to himself and looked to the ground sitting in silence, after about five minutes he sighed "you don't talk much do you?"

Ashley shook her head "i don't see a reason to."

"oh come on" Ricky said looking at her "are you really this dull?"

Ashley was slightly taken aback by his statement "What do you mean?"

He stood up and leaned against his car "i mean if you act like this all the time you're just gonna miss out on a lot of things."

"like getting pregnant?" she asked smirking.

"ooh low blow" he replied "the ref takes a point away... but seriously what do you do besides mope around like a ghost?"

Ashley stood and looked away in thought only to realize when she wasn't with Griffin she was with her family, she never really went out to do anything, and that revelation irked her so she looked to the older boy "well what do you propose to brighten up my life?"

Ricky smirked "kid you just need to lighten up, so what if everyone else has got drama flowing out their ears, you can still have your own life."

"why the sudden interest in me?" she asked suspiciously.

Ricky laughed "none really, but with Grace going to her grandparents for the weekend and Ben trying to befriend me all the time i need to find someone to hang out with" he stood up to full height "i can always find someone else to hang out with just thought I'd throw out an offer."

Ashley was about to say something but stopped when Margaret pulled up to them "Hi you two, Ricky the battery is in the trunk."

Ricky walked to the trunk as his foster parent popped it, he grabbed it and walked up to her window "ok let me pop this in and see if we can get this started before you leave."

Margaret nodded and Ricky threw the keys to Ashley "get in and pop the hood."

She grudgingly obliged and after a few minutes heard Ricky tell her to try it, the car turned over and began running so Ricky took the old battery and placed it in Margaret's trunk before shutting it and waving her off. He closed the hood of his car and walked to the drivers side "move over kid."

Ashley sighed "if you want me to go to the mall with you you're gonna have to stop calling me kid."

Ricky laughed "fine deal."

**~The Mall~**

They were standing in one of the various baby stores and Ricky was holding a tiny pair of shoes "what do you think?"

Ashley looked at them "you realize your son can't walk right?"

Ricky sighed "i know i just don't know what to buy him."

"Why not something simple like a rattle, or teething toys for when he starts getting teeth?" she said pointing to a wall behind him.

Ricky smirked "well what do you know, you're actually good for something" he said laughing.

Ashley rolled her eyes "ha ha Underwood."

Ricky started looking through things on the wall before he turned to the freshman girl "do you think i should get your sister anything?"

"i don't think she needs a teething ring" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

Ricky raised an eyebrow "my my you can jest also, so your not a robot."

Ashley punched his arm and for some inexplicable reason she realized that it was akward to be so comfortable with Ricky. It dawned on her that she was actually getting along with the man-whore that knocked up her sister.

After purchasing a few things Ricky pulled her into a music store "you think maybe she'd like something from here?"

Ashley shrugged "why bother? are you trying to get with her?"

"No it's not like that really" he said "i just don't know what to offer her, i mean she had my kid but i don't know that much about her, all we ever talk about is John."

"well i don't know what to do about that" she said looking around.

He sighed "dammit..." then he turned and smirked "maybe a bribe will get you to help me?"

That got the girls attention "go on?"

"do you want something? I'llbuy if its reasonable" he said.

"not that big on material things" she commented then smirked "but i they have a new roller-coaster at six-flags."

Ricky groaned "seriously? can't i just buy you a CD or something?"

Ashley turned and started walking away and Ricky saw his chance to get on Amy's good side getting away so he sighed "fine, I'll take you tomorrow!"

She spun around "deal! now lets go get that gift for Amy..."

**~Juergens' Household~**

Ricky pulled up to the house a sour look on his face realizing that his wallet was gonna be empty tomorrow, the two got out and gathered the shopping bags heading to the front door. Once inside Ashley disappeared upstairs and Ricky went to the kitchen where he heard Amy talking "hey Ames!" he called out walking in.

She turned to him holding John in her arms with her cellphone resting between her ear and shoulder "hold on Ben I'll call you back"

Ricky put the bags down and took John from her so she could hang up and smiled at his son.

Amy looked at the bags "what's all this?"

"just something for you and John" he said nodding to the blue bags he smirked "those are Johns just a few things i thought he might need."

he then pointed to black bag with a big box in it "and that's for you."

Amy raised an eyebrow "can i see?" after Ricky nodded she pulled the box out and gasped "a laptop!?"

"i thought it might be good for you, help you keep up on things like school work" he sat in a chair rocking John "besides i know you wanted one for awhile."

"this is... it's too much..." she said.

Ricky shook his head "it's just a gift accept it and move on" he said with a laugh.

"but i can't..." she began.

Ricky stood back up "just accept the damn thing."

Amy laughed "alright, thank you... wait how'd you know i wanted one?"

Ricky just smiled and set John in his car seat "i gotta get to work in a few minutes I'll see you later"

Amy was about to ask him again but as he turned away her phone rang and she answered "hey Ben... No something weird just happened..."

TBC

[Tokijin of Asura Server FFXI ~ I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, this is just an idea i've got brewing in my head i'll clean it up and refine it when i get a chance. Hope you enjoy.]


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Ashley sat at the table on Saturday morning eating a bowl of cereal while looking at the text Griffin sent her apologizing for forgetting her, she called him and waited for him to pick up _"Hey Ashley."_

"Don't worry about yesterday" she said into the phone "it turned out for the best, I'm going to Six-Flags today thanks to you."

_"huh!?"_ came his reply.

"I ran into Ricky he gave me a ride, and i gave him some gift advice for my sister... but it came at a price" she smirked.

_"Damn! Can I come?"_ he replied eagerly.

Ashley switched the phone to her other ear "He won't pay for you."

Griffin sighed on the other line _"well when are you gonna be home? maybe we can go to the movies tonight?"_

Upstairs Amy was watching John sleep while surfing the web on her new laptop, but in the back of her mind she had a nagging feeling that Ricky was up to something _'how did he know i wanted a laptop? why'd he even get me such an expensive gift?'_

She had told Ben about the gift and it seemed that the sausage prince was also wary of Ricky's motives. Amy just didn't know what to make of the sudden development, Ricky had also got gifts for John and he hadn't asked for anything, he didn't really seem himself for the last couple of day's now that she thought about it. She was interrupted when Ashley ran past her room and then came back a minute later holding her hoodie.

"Amy I'm going out! tell mom and dad I'll be back later" she said moving away.

"wait where are you going!?" asked Amy turning from her desk.

"Sis-Flags! be back later" Ashley shouted running down the stairs.

Amy sat back confused "what the heck is going on with everyone lately?"

Outside Ashley jumped into Ricky's car sporting a small smirk, the closest she got to smiling most days. The older boy sighed "you know i think i got the shit end of this deal."

Ashley shrugged "deal with it."

Ricky shook his head and started driving, after a few minutes he glanced at her "how's Amy like the laptop?"

his passenger looked at him "she was on it most of the night and all morning today."

Ricky smirked triumphantly while Ashley rolled her eyes and began to play with the radio "you are up to something with her aren't you?"

He shook his head "there is nothing wrong with being friendly with the mother of my child."

Ashley found a station and turned the volume up a little before sitting back in her seat "what about your girlfriend, who is it this week? Grace?"

Ricky sighed "if i was doing anything... although I'm not... why would i string along another girl while i tried to do anything with your sister?"

"um because your a man whore who loves attention" she said "besides I've heard enough stories around school about you to know there's some truth in them."

"If everyone thinks I'm such a bad guy why are you bothering to hang out with me? why did your parents let you come?" he asked.

Ashley looked out her window "well for one you're paying my way into an amusement park... and two i didn't tell my parents where i was going."

Ricky looked to her "what? why didn't you tell them, what if they start looking for you?"

Ashley shrugged and seemed almost sad "they won't notice I'm gone don't worry about it... besides i told Amy where i was going."

After that they remained silent only making comments about the music choice as they drove for another half an hour to get to their destination.

**~Juergens' Household~**

Ben sat on the couch while Amy sat on the floor where John was now laying down on his blanket, she had the laptop in her lap while talking to her boyfriend. He sighed "i just know he's up to something."

"I don't know" said Amy "i just can't see a reason for him to give me this, you don't usually get laptops for women to woo them."

Ben leaned forward "well whatever the reason why would he get it for you in the first place?"

"i don't know" Amy replied "let's not worry about it and just take it as a gift between friends."

Ben sighed but nodded "hey i was wondering if you wanted to go out and get some air? it's a nice day we could take John to the park."

Amy was about to answer when her cell phone rang and she sighed seeing the caller id, she answered "hi Adrian what's up?"

_"put Ricky on the phone"_ said the dark haired girl on the other line.

"He's not here i haven't seen him at all today" Amy replied.

_"don't give me that, i called him earlier and he said he couldn't talk cause he was on the way to your house" _she said annoyed.

"well the only person here with me is Ben" she said "i can put him on if you don't believe me."

_"please do"_ said Adrian.

Amy handed the phone over and Ben answered "um hello?"

_"where is Ricky?"_ she asked him

"i don't know, i haven't seen him since last night at work" he said.

There was a soft growl on the other line and then a click, Ben pulled the phone from his ear and looked at it "she hung up on me."

Amy just shook her head and grabbed her phone, "come on lets go to the park."

they had went to the park walking around with John in his stroller just chatting idly when yet again the conversation turned to Ricky, since Ben felt the need to bring up the fact he was trying to become friends with the drummer boy. Amy just sighed trying to say as little as possible about the whole situation. She wasn't against it, and it would be nice for the two boys to get along but she felt it was more of a pissing contest between the two. While Ricky decided to make it clear that he didn't want to have that kind of relationship with her, the kind Ben kept thinking he did, she got two different impressions. One, when he was around Ben he didn't act like he wanted Amy but Ben still got jealous. Two, though was the fact whenever Ricky got her alone he seemed softer and more intimate, brushing her hand lightly or when he sat down next to her he would sit just a little to close for it to be completely innocent.

Ben was still talking and Amy kept nodding but her thoughts were also drawn to the fact that since Ben had returned from Italy she felt he was hiding something. He seemed to be perfectly normal and the same as ever but there was still something that made her think more had happened over there. Sure she eventually confronted him but he proclaimed his innocence saying he hadn't done anything over there besides work and a little sight seeing.

She was drawn from her contemplations though when her boyfriend pointed to an ice-cream cart "you wanna get one and sit at the bench for awhile?"

Amy nodded "yeah sure."

They got their ice-cream and sat down at the bench and Ben smiled "i like this, just going out together."

_'without Ricky you mean'_ she thought but smiled back "yeah it's relaxing."

Her boyfriend sat forward and turned to look at her "i was wondering, i mean... you and i haven't been out in awhile, did you maybe wanna go out tonight... i mean just you and me, dinner and a movie, we can get someone to watch John."

Amy thought about it for a second and decided she hadn't really spent that much time with him lately "sure we can go, well we can if i can find someone to watch John."

**~Hours Later at Six-Flags~**

Ashley couldn't stop laughing at Ricky who was looking slightly green after they got off their last ride, he stumbled over to the bench and sat down "next time I'm going to just give you money rather than come here with you..."

"you don't like it here?" she asked between gasping for breath after laughing to hard.

Ricky leaned back on the bench "not a big fan of going upside down in a giant steel death trap."

Ashley sat next to him and wiped a tear from her eye "oh come on their not that dangerous."

The older boy just sighed and looked at his cellphone "maybe we should get going, I have some more stuff to do later today."

Ashley didn't care for him to elaborate on what he might or might not be doing later so she stood up "yeah I gotta go with Griffin to the movies tonight."

Ricky nodded silently and stood leading the way back to his car; forgetting for the time being that he was just using Ashley to get close to Amy, and actually having fun with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

Ashley stood there staring at everyone in the room "what do you mean my room is gonna be a nursery?"

Anne sighed "Ashley we need the extra room for the babies, you'll be rooming with Amy for awhile."

Amy kept quiet but her mouth was drawn tight, Ashley sighed "why can't you just keep the babies in your guy's room?"

George shrugged his shoulders "it's only temporary until one of you can prove responsible enough to move into the garage, I remodeled the entire garage into a bedroom."

"what?" the sisters said in unison.

Amy stood up with John "i need the extra room, John and I could use the room and privacy..."

Ashley butted in "no way, I lost my room I should get the new room."

Anne shook her head "neither of you are getting the room right now, we're gonna wait and make our decision..."

"that's not fair" declared Amy.

"look, it's our decision we'll talk about it and see" said George "now no more fighting or neither of you will get it."

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation, Amy was already the closest so she went to answer it.

Ricky stood on the other side "hey Amy, just came by to hang out with John for awhile, that ok?"

She shook off her frustration "yeah come in, you know you can come see John whenever you want."

George and Anne left the room as Ricky and Amy came back in, the drummer was caring his son when he saw Ashley in the living room. She gave him a small nod and left the room to go call Griffin, the two parents sat down on the couch.

Amy watched Ricky bounce John on his knee and turned to look at him "look about the laptop..."

He turned and quirked an eyebrow "yeah?"

"why did you get it?" she asked.

He sighed "it's just a gift, are you saying I can't give you anything because we're not a couple?"

She shook her head "no that's not it... I just thought..."

"that I had an ulterior motive?" he sighed again "am I really that bad of a person that I can't do anything nice without being questioned. I know you hate me but still..."

"you think I hate you?" she asked slightly stunned at the accusation.

"look it's obvious you blame me for everything that happened and you, and you fight with me or get angry with me every time I come over" he kissed John's head and handed him back to her "look I'll come by later and just spend time with him."

Amy sputtered to herself "w-wait... I d-don't... I mean I-I..."

Ricky turned to hide the smirk that tugged at his lips "I'll call you later."

As he left he almost ran into Ashley on the porch, she turned to him and said into her cellphone "hold on Griffin."

Holding the phone to her shoulder she turned her attention to Ricky "are you busy?"

he shook his head "no why?"

"i need a ride to the mall" she explained pointing at her phone "I'm supposed to meet up with Griffin."

Ricky shrugged "sure come on."

She put the phone back to her ear "Griffin... yeah I'm on my way."

**~The Mall~**

When they pulled up Ashley was about to get out when she turned to the driver "are you doing anything else? If you want you can hang out with us here."

Ricky shrugged "doesn't exactly sound tempting."

"oh come on" Ashley said unbuckling her seat-belt "what else were you gonna do today?"

"i have to see Grace later" he said.

Ashley shook her head "well whatever...."

Ricky stopped realizing that he could maybe gleam more information about Amy if they hung out so he smirked "fine, let me go park and I'll hang out with you for awhile."

She threw a smirk back at him as she opened her door "alright hurry up."

Griffin was standing near the entrance when she stepped out, he waved "hey what's up with that you hanging out with Ricky again?"

She shrugged "he was already over at my house and I needed a ride, I asked him to hang out with us while we're here."

"why?" he asked watching her closely.

"well" she began "he wasn't doing anything today except waiting for Grace to come home, and besides I'll probably need a ride home."

Griffin crossed his arms "this gonna be the new thing? Are we gonna hang out with him from now on?"

"no, he just wasn't doing anything and he did take me to Six-Flags yesterday" she said looking over her shoulder "i think I can be nice for today and help him waste time till Grace gets back."

Ricky jogged up to them "hey."

Griffin nodded to him "hey."

Ashley rolled her eyes "come on, lets go loiter about."

They walked around making small talk Griffin on her left and Ricky on her right. The two boys seemed to get along with each other for the most part, as they neared the food court Ashley decided to stop for a smoothie.

They all sat at a table when Ashley brought up the garage/room that her father renovated "...they said the more responsible of us would get it."

"we'll after the pregnancy thing, I think you're in the lead against your sister" responded Griffin.

Ricky's eye twitched but Ashley just shrugged "still, they might give it to her because of the baby. It'd give her more room and privacy."

"but she has a boyfriend" said Griffin "since you don't I think you're father will be more inclined to give you the privacy of the new room."

Ricky nodded "why not just tell them that it will also help you in the long run? You could say that since the babies are inside you need the privacy, and the quiet to study for school."

Ashley smirked "that might work, besides I told my dad I wasn't interested in dating so he just might go for it. Although I'd have to convince my mom too."

The three changed topics and soon were just talking about nothing in particular. The topics went from school to music, then from celebrities to favorite foods. They were standing in a hot topic store when Ricky's phone went off.

"Hello?" he said answering it while moving out of the store.

"_um... hey Ricky..."_

The drummer smirked to himself "what is it Amy? Is John ok?"

"_yeah, I just... look I don't hate you, I didn't realize I was being so cold towards you... honestly"_ said the girl on the other line.

Ricky just sighed but kept smirking "i don't know what to say. I mean you say you don't mean to act like that but it has been like this since you were first pregnant."

"_i know"_ she said softly _"i guess I just got used to it during the pregnancy, but I know you've been helping as much as possible. I didn't mean to make you the bad guy."_

"look why don't I come back and we can talk about this?"

"_uh... s-sure I guess..."_ she said quietly _"I'll see you when you get here."_

"ok see you in a few Ames" as he snapped his phone shut his smirk grew. Turning around he went to find Ashley to tell her he needed to go.

**~Boykewich Household~**

Ben lay on his bed one arm behind his head the other raised in the air, in his hand he held a photo form Italy. One of the many he had, but this one depicted not only the sausage prince but a short brunette leaning on his shoulder. He sighed softly and looked away from the picture not knowing what to do.

He rolled to his side and grabbed his cellphone from the night stand, steeling his resolve he opened his phone and began dialing a number.

He took one last look at the photo as he sat up when someone answered the other line _"Pronto!"_

Swallowing hard he smiled "Ciao bella, it's Ben."

A girls voice with a thick Italian accent responded happily _"Ben! Hey how are you?"_

The scrawny boy sighed "I'm good... um, are you still coming here for vacation?"

"_yeah of course! Two more weeks"_ came the enthusiastic reply.

Ben nodded to himself "ok, so how have you been?"

**~Juergens' Household~**

Amy fidgeted as Ricky stepped into the house his usual smirk not present, he followed her into the living room "John's upstairs napping" she said.

Ricky nodded and when Amy sat he did the same but he was only inches away from her. She felt like blushing but held it back "um so..."

"yeah so..." said Ricky looking into her eyes "what now?"

Amy looked down "i don't know, I guess if I act like I have been you should point it out to me so I can stop."

"are you sure that won't make you angrier?"

Amy still didn't look back up "maybe sometimes, but I need to learn how to not act like that. You're gonna be in my life for a long time... I mean John's life... so I shouldn't act like that."

It took all his willpower to not smirk as he placed his hand over Amy's "that means a lot, so friends?"

Amy couldn't help the blush this time and stared at the floor even harder but nodded "y-yeah f-friends."

Ricky smiled lightly and squeezed her hand, then he decided to play with her and brushed her hair behind her ear so he could see part of her face. He smirked cockily when he saw her red face but pretended to be concerned "Ames you ok? Your face is really red."

Her heart beat quickened and she berated herself for attraction to the boy next to her, not knowing what to say she almost jumped off the couch when her mother called from upstairs _'saved by the bell'_ she thought.

Ricky couldn't help but grin like a Cheshire cat as Amy stood up refusing to look at him and walked stiffly to the stairs. His plans were coming to fruition slowly but in the back of his mind, subconsciously, he was thinking of the younger sister that he had actually been having fun with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

The next day at school Ricky stood with Grace at her locker, he had been with Adrian last night and his 'bed buddy' decided to tell Grace.

"I thought you were done with that?" she asked sadly "why are you still sleeping with her?"

Ricky sighed, Adrian was messing with what he was trying to do again, and her jealousy was starting to get worse. He put his hands in his pockets "I don't know… I'm trying to change Grace."

She shook her head "not hard enough if you can't stay faithful."

He knew where this was going but he decided to see if he could salvage it "old habits die hard even more so when you are addicted."

"So you're a sex addict now?" Grace asked looking down.

"I guess" he said.

Grace shook her head "maybe… we should take a break I'm not having sex before marriage… my first time with Jack was bad enough, I can't give you what you want."

Ricky nodded he had to focus on trying to get with Amy right now anyway a girlfriend just made matters harder "I think that's a good idea… so friends?"

Grace smiled sadly "sure I'll always be your friend."

Ricky smirked sexily "but if you change your mind on the sex thing…"

Grace blushed looking down "uh ok… if I do, maybe we can try again."

"One last kiss" he said "before we become just friends."

She moved into him still blushing as he leaned down giving one of his best passionate kisses, Grace almost wanted to change her mind about the break up. As they broke apart they hugged and smiled at each other "see you around Grace."

"See you Ricky."

They parted ways and Ricky found himself walking down the hall until he spotted Ashley, moving over to her locker he smirked as she noticed him "yo."

"Yo yourself" she said putting her books away, she turned to him again "wanna hang out with me and Griffin again after school?"

"I can't" he said "work… I don't get off till eight."

Ashley nodded "you coming by to see John after?"

"Yeah."

She smiled slightly "Well I'll see you tonight; we can hang out with John."

"Adrian is moving next door to you guys today" he said sounding unenthused.

"Not thinking of cheating on Grace are you" Ashley asked her eyes meeting his and staying there.

He shook his head "kinda hard to cheat when you don't have a girlfriend" at her raised eyebrow he elaborated "Grace and I broke it off about five minutes ago."

Ashley blinked a few times "oh uh sorry?"

Ricky smirked "it was mutual we're still friends" he nodded to Griffin as the younger boy came up to them.

Griffin smiled "Hey Ricky, morning Ashley."

Ben stood with Amy talking about taking her on a date "…and they have great wings so I thought you might like to go there, are you sure your sister will watch John?"

Amy shrugged "if not I can try to bribe her."

Ben smiled "if she says no tell her I'll pay her twenty bucks an hour to watch him so we can get out."

Amy nodded "ok thanks Ben, I'll see you later."

"Bye Amy, I love you."

"I love you too" she said giving him a quick kiss.

The day passed in relative normalcy, Adrian was avoiding Ricky after she was told by Grace they broke up. She didn't want to get into a fight with him and he would come to her when he cooled off. Ricky went straight to work plotting his next move and what to talk to Amy about tonight, but that was shot down when Ben left early saying he had a date with Amy tonight.

Ashley spent her day with Griffin watching twilight zone in her garage room, Amy came in at four "Ashley?"

The younger girl looked up from where she was laying on the bed with her head in her hands, Griffin sat on the floor with a bowl of popcorn "hmmm?"

"I need a favor, huge favor in fact" Amy said pleadingly "can you watch John tonight from about six to nine?"

"Why can't you" Ashley asked in her low monotone voice.

Amy shook her head "please let's not fight I'll pay you."

Ashley perked up "how much?"

"Twenty an hour" Amy said "an easy sixty dollars."

Ashley smirked "deal."

At six Ben and Amy were on their way to dinner, at a small restaurant that supposedly had very good chicken wings.

Ben sat on the other side of the table "so… been awhile since we've been out."

Amy smiled "yeah, John has been a handful."

Ben held back a sigh he didn't want to talk about John, he wanted it to just be about them tonight, and sadly he didn't speak up fast enough because Amy brought up the one person he really didn't like to talk about.

"Did you hear Ricky and Grace broke up today" Amy shook her head "like no one saw that coming, they just don't go together."

Ben couldn't place the tone of voice she was using, was it wistful? And again his thinking caused Amy to continue to ramble on.

"They didn't even look right together, she's too preppy and nice, sometimes too nice, it kind of bugs me…"

Ben wondered why Amy was only complaining about Grace and not Ricky, but he finally joined the conversation "maybe… he and Adrian are kind of perfect for each other."

Amy made a face "Adrian? I don't like her… she's such a…"

Ben coughed "uh yeah, but so is Ricky."

Amy looked offended for a second then looked down "yeah, I guess he is."

"Does that bother you? You don't like him or something do you?"

Amy's head shot up "NO! No absolutely not… it's just he's John's father it doesn't feel right to talk about him like that now."

Ben tried to divert the conversation elsewhere before they fought over something stupid "you know Alice and Henry have slept together… uh again."

Amy quirked her delicate brow "you're not trying to talk me into sex again are you?"

Ben slapped his face "no sorry, bad conversation topic…"

**~Juergens' Household~**

Shortly after eight Ricky knocked on the door after a few moments he was greeted by Ashley "hey come in."

He followed her to the living room to see John lying on a blanket on the floor rolling back and forth; he smiled and took off his jacket "so when is Amy getting back from her date?"

"Jealous?" Ashley asked plopping down onto the couch turning the television's volume back up a little,

"Nope" Ricky said "just wondering… where's your mom and dad?"

Ashley shook her head "on a date, my dad's idea that he can woo her and rekindle their relationship."

Ricky found himself sitting on the floor letting John play with his fingers "you don't sound convinced."

Ashley couldn't believe she was talking about this with Ricky she hadn't even told Griffin her troubles or thoughts, sighing she shrugged "I love my dad, shocking I know" she said seeing Ricky's amused face.

"But if he cheated on her when they were married before what is trying to feel something for each other going to do? If the feeling can fade like last time what's the point? To just keep going until it happens again?"

Ricky shrugged "I don't know I was adopted, my real parents didn't act like parents so I have no way of telling you what their reasons are."

Ashley looked at the ceiling "I'm just saying if my dad was able to do that to my mom before what's to stop him if something happens like whatever happened this time."

Ricky thought for a minute "I don't know how to answer that, I'm not a good example myself of faithfulness or commitments."

She smiled a small smile "doesn't matter, it was just nice to get that off my shoulders for the moment."

Ricky smirked, he was getting Ashley to warm up to him, and her parents were next… enough so that he could weasel his way into Amy's pants… or so he tried to convince himself.

They began talking about school, music and anything else that they wandered across while talking. Their dislike of Infomercials lasted thirty-five minutes for no apparent reason considering they had the same view on the matter.

During this time Ricky had fed, burped and changed John then put him to sleep before coming back with the baby monitor and sitting next to Ashley. Their discussion turned to relationships and Ashley asked him a question she had been wondering a long time "you know you're not half bad, I mean I thought you were an asshole before I met you but you're ok… but why do you sleep around so much?"

Ricky found himself thinking for a minute, sure people knew about his dad and some of what happened, not that he was going to tell her anything like that. He leaned forward "there's a lot of reasons actually… but number one is that I like sex."

Ashley blinked "you like sex?"

He nodded "that's definitely enough reason right there, people do it all the time, one night stands, friends with benefits not to mention sex if you're in a relationship. I'm not saying people are right or wrong, it's up to the individual person to decide whether they want to have sex there is nothing wrong with it, some people just believe differently."

"So Amy decided to get pregnant" she couldn't help herself as that slipped out.

Ricky sighed "why am I always the bad guy? Did Amy even tell you what happened at band camp? I mean exactly what happened?"

Ashley shook her head "she never wants to talk about it."

Ricky ran a hand through his hair "I'll tell you then, I'm tired of people making me the bad guy all the time."

Ricky explained how he had met Amy, how they hung out and went to get coffee the night after her solo performance. He told her what happened on the couch up to the point where she was about to leave and he asked her to stay for a few more minutes.

"So you convinced her to stay, sleep with her, she ends up pregnant…"

Ricky interrupted her "no you see where things went wrong was we started slowly she had ample opportunity to say no, she didn't. I thought she knew what she was doing, and contrary to what she told her friends it lasted more than a few minutes and she enjoyed it."

Ashley looked appalled but he continued "she could have asked me to stop at anytime but she didn't, we were together for almost an hour having sex, not a quick wham! Bam! Thank you M'am!"

"But you didn't know she was a virgin? You didn't stop it either…"

Ricky sighed "that's what I brought her there for; I didn't know she knew nothing about sex at all, seriously she seemed to know what she was doing…"

"Ok I've had too much talking about my sister's sex life" Ashley said groaning "forget I asked."

"Point is" Ricky said "we both messed up, I assumed too much and she didn't ask questions."

Ashley noticed the time "You should go Amy will be back soon, and my parents probably won't be far behind. I don't feel like fighting with them because we were alone."

He nodded and got up grabbing his jacket, Ashley followed suit showing him out, Ricky opened the door and stopped turning around "uh well John's already asleep, give him a kiss from me" he joked.

Ashley wouldn't ever be able to answer why she did what she did at that moment, she smiled at Ricky then found herself leaning into him and kissing him on the lips.

It was a short kiss both of them froze when they realized what was going on, Ashley stepped way back "I have no idea why I did that!"

Ricky just turned and walked away, this didn't change or ruin his plans… no not one bit, but he hated the fact he liked kissing Ashley, in a different way than he liked kissing other girls.

He drove away quickly; this was not part of the plan.


End file.
